Meet Your Match
by jeromevaleska
Summary: You were sent to kill him, not fuck him.
You had always been one of Theo's most competent assassins. You were an expert in hand to hand combat, sneak attacks, sniping and escaping were all your specialties. You were the best of the best, the one people dared to hire if they couldn't take someone out themselves. You were dangerous, slippery, and always got the job done without ever leaving a trace, so you definitely didn't expect that a certain ginger would give you a run for your money.

Once your boss, Theo, gave the order to kill Jerome, you thought it would only be a small inconvenience but to your surprise, it was much more than that.

You located him in an alleyway, his laugh echoing and bouncing off the walls. You spotted him kicking the body of someone who was barely alive, a older man who was choking on the blood that pooled in his mouth, sucking in his last breaths, his shrieks were piercing and the redhead just cackled as he kicked him more with the end of his shoe.

"Oh!" he snapped his head up when he heard your footsteps creep into the entrance of the alleyway, his dark grin widening as he ogled you. "Lucky for you, the woman of the hour has arrived!" he exclaimed with his arms spread wide, his bloody knife clutched tight in one hand. "So playtime's over for you pal," he patted the squirming man upon his shoulder before plunging the knife deep in his heart and then jerking it out in one quick motion. He turned to look at you with a devilish smirk playing on his lips.

You narrowed your eyes at him then glanced at the writhing blood-covered body on the floor, wondering how long the ginger made him suffer. You knew he was crazy, but to see it up close, well, you'd be lying if you said you didn't feel a little uneasy. This was absolute bloodlust in its truest form. The ginger was the type who wanted to bring the world to its knees, have everyone at his mercy only so he could silt each of their throats and so the last thing they heard was his crazed laughter.

"Eh, but you're a little late, weren't you supposed to be here about twenty minutes ago?" he looked down at his wrist, pretending as if he was wearing a watch on it, "you've been keeping me waiting, gorgeous, that wasn't very thoughtful of you," he complained with a pout of his lips.

"Anything I can do for you?" he asked with a tilt of his head, his grin only broadening as he met your cold stare.

You rolled your eyes, the mere sight of him was enough to get under your nerves, and you couldn't find it in you to even waste your breath speaking to him. You whipped out the butterfly knife that was hiding under your sheath and lurched towards him.

He was quick to dodge the swipe of your knife, his body swaying to the side, and you nearly fell upon not meeting him halfway. His cackling rang in your ears and only made you want to kill him all the more just so you wouldn't have to hear it anymore.

"I don't favor killing women, especially the pretty ones, but if they ask for it then it doesn't really leave me much of a choice," his laughter continue to spill from his lips. You were quick to rush back to him, and this time your blade grazed his arm before he was able to avoid your attack.

"Not bad, not bad, you got spunk, doll, I like it," he praised, cracking up as you growled under your breath.

You aimed a swift punch to his stomach, but he grabbed your wrist and forced it back, he doesn't see the other palm flying from his other side, that smacked his temple hard enough to rattle his brain in his skull.

"Hey, easy! I'm a little fragile, more than you'd think," he scoffed, his laugh only raising in volume, and you were fuming with a sudden urgency to rid of him as soon as possible because you were merely amusing him despite your attempts of wounding him.

You flipped your knee up between his legs, but he caught it in time and forced it out and away so you nearly stumbled, quickly backing away to stay on your feet, and before you were able to do just that he stomped forward. In one swift motion he snatched your knife from you, backing you up against the wall with the blade at your throat, the side of it scraping the skin there. You winced upon the sudden stinging sensation, blinking back the tears at the corners of your eyes that threatened to slide down.

"I don't think we've been formally introduced," he laughed as he pressed the knife further down into your skin, "come on, tell me your name, gorgeous," he purred, and you choked back a gasp as his blade scratched your flesh. You lifted a knee up to kick him between his legs but he quickly caught it in his grasp, laughing at the failed attempt.

"You're a piece of shit," you muttered.

"Oh, she speaks!" he shouted which was shortly followed by a guffaw, "I thought your voice box was turned off for a moment there, like I would have to press a button to switch it on," he jested, "I wonder how pretty you would sound saying my name," he added with another laugh.

You wriggled yourself down on him in the process of trying to slip away from his grasp and the wall but upon doing so, you could feel his erection pressing into your lower half. Your eyes widened upon the realization that this current situation was only turning him on, this ginger was full of surprises. His eyes almost fell closed at the sensation but then he focused them on yours when you stare at him in disbelief.

"Jesus Christ!" you yelled which only made him laugh in response.

"Oh please don't call me that doll, I am no martyr, furthest thing from it," he retorted, and you loathed how he always found a way to taunt you.

"Not what I meant dumbass," you spat, "What the fuck is wrong with you?" you questioned, your tone of pure disgust.

"Well, I love a challenge," he answered with a lopsided grin, "and the strangest thing is I don't want to kill you, it'd be a waste of a pretty face," he finished. He kept the blade at your throat, though he wasn't piercing your skin anymore as he captured your chin in his hand while he rubbed the tip of it with a finger, his gaze locked on yours with a devilishly charming gleam in his eyes.

"I know that fucker sent you, Theo Galavan, right?" his tone changed on a whim, speaking around a raspy growl.

"What do you fucking think?" you sassed, and it only made me laugh as per usual.

"He's your boss, correct?" he repeated, his voice hoarse and demanding. He took your silence for enough of an answer. "That's exactly what I thought, well, I can be the boss too," he offered.

"In your dreams, fucker," you growled, fighting to ignore that throbbing sensation that pooled between your legs, this wasn't supposed to happen, you were supposed to kill him, not amuse him further. He pressed his body further into yours to keep you pinned against the wall, feeling him grow harder upon the heated contact.

"You want a boss, and I'll be just that for you," he purred against your ear, his tongue slipping all over the shape of it. "C'mon, I can be so much more fun than that fucker, you'll never be bored," he whispered, his hot breath lingering over your sensitive skin. "You strike me as the kind of girl who's looking for fun, and I know Theo is just not doing it for you."

You inched your body closer to his, arching your back a little in the process despite your brain berating you for how stupid you were for even considering this idea. You realized that he wasn't the only one excited, never before had someone gave you a run for your money like this, and it strangely enticed you. Despite his wickedly over-the-top cruel ways, you found him charming in a way, and there was something about that grin that just drew you in. You may have met your match, and he knew exactly what buttons to push.

"Don't you worry dollface, I'm not going to kill you, you're far too pretty," he cooed, "so what do you say?"

"You think you're the boss huh big shot?" you challenged, "you better fucking prove it then," you snarled under your breath.

He cackled darkly at that, "Ooh, so daring, I love it," he replied, taking a liking to that answer. He threw your bloodied knife across the floor before he slid your wrists up, pinning them against the cool brick of the wall. He bucked his hips against yours with a hungry growl.

"Let me show you who's boss," he roared in between furious, rough kisses that you knew were going to bruise your lips. He ran his kisses down your neck, stopping to bite and suck at your flesh until it was throbbing, and it had you moaning almost instantly.

"You like it rough, aye, doll?" he uttered hoarsely. "You don't want a guy that's gentle, you want a guy like me who knows exactly how you need to be treated," he cooed into your ear, though his words were laced with ice and venom, to the point of being poisonous.

Before you could respond, he released your wrists and crushed his mouth against yours again, sucking your lower lip into his mouth and nipping it in between his teeth.

"Fuck," you moaned into his mouth and he laughed against yours. You could feel his member starting to twitch inside his pants. He was painfully hard and you rocked against his hips to seek some kind of friction because all you wanted was for him to fuck you at this very moment, it was like your brain wasn't functioning properly any longer and your body just gave in to your impulsive desires.

He slipped his tongue into your mouth and massaged your own, all while ripping the buttons to your blouse open. They fell to the floor in several pings, followed by your blazer. You were left in a black, lacy bra in front of him with several newly formed hickeys on your neck. His eyes grew dark and ravenous, he dropped his head down to your collarbone, leaving more bites and marks on your skin that made you cry out in a mixture of pleasure and pain.

"Who does that fucker think he is," he muttered under his breath, "sending you to try and kill me," he growled against your soft skin, "I'm the boss." he grunted.

You swallowed hard as you felt your breath hitched, mostly because he was sliding his hand up your skirt. He gave your ass a rough squeeze, digging his nails into the flesh hard enough to raise red half moons on your skin. You loved it rough, just like he said.

"I'll show him who owns this ass," he teased as he gripped a cheek in an even tighter grip for emphasis.

"No one fucking owns me," you spat out.

"Ha! Atta girl!" he praised. He snapped the clasp on your bra to unhook it, and let it fall to the floor with the other garments. He pinched one nipple between his fingers and rolled it roughly, the stimulation drawing a moan from your lips.

His mouth clamped onto the other and he sucked and used his teeth to create erect, red, sensitive flesh. You were desperate for more of that burning sensation, so you hooked a leg around his waist and ground your hips up into his hard member, making him swallow back his own moan.

He pushed your leg off him all of a sudden which startled you and made you suck a deep breath in. He slid his hand out from under your skirt and fumbled for the closure on the clothing, which was more difficult than he had anticipated. However, he was able to get it undone and the fabric hit the floor with a satisfying flutter.

You felt so exposed front of him, only wearing a pair of black panties and your matching thigh-highs. He licked his lips in vigorous delight, especially at the sight of the dampness staining the fabric between your legs.

"Soaked already huh? It's a good look for you, doll," he quipped with a wicked laugh, and you rolled your eyes in response which only made him laugh more.

He grabbed your wrists suddenly in a death grip and spun you around, pressing your delicate face against the wall. He looked down your smooth backside and felt his face curl into a menacing grin.

"Perfect, just perfect," he purred, "I find that I like this position much better, it really suits you," he growled, his tone primal and animal-like, and you couldn't help but be incredibly turned on, as screwed up as it was. With the hand not on your head, he reared back and gave your ass a hard, hearty slap, which caused you to moan out his name.

The noises that erupted from your mouth caused his member to swell up even more, he wanted to fuck you right there and then, but he wasn't done yet. He gave another hard slap to your flesh, then nipped hard at the skin of your shoulders and neck.

"You need to be taught a lesson in submission, don't you doll?" he purred in your ear, and you could feel his hot breath dancing on your skin. The feeling drove you wild, and you whispered something incoherent from the gratification you were receiving from his touch.

"Let's see how pretty this little cunt is, hm?" he said with a wide grin.

Before you knew it, your panties were on the ground, the cold air making you shiver. He whistled once he glanced down at your wet sex, drinking in the sight. He slid his hand between your legs all of a sudden, and you almost screamed with pleasure as he slipped two fingers inside of you from behind, without warning.

He pumped them in and out of you, curling them every so often to inflict a new sensation between your legs, which made you gasp loudly, your sounds resonating in the alleyway.

When he determined you ready, he slipped another inside of you, bringing the total to three. "You like that, don't you?" he said through a rasp, "I know I do," he added, "Your tight cunt just doesn't want to let these fingers go," he chuckled darkly, "ooh, I can't wait to see how it takes my cock."

You could only moan in response. His fingers sped up the pace, and he started rolling the pad of his thumb to your painfully swollen clit with several back and forth motions.

"Come for me like a good girl, come on," he encouraged. You were a trembling mess before you fell apart from his fingers inside of you. You barely had time to come down before he turned you around, his pants and underwear hitting the floor, revealing his long, hard cock in front of him, leaking with pre-cum at the very tip.

He lifted his fingers, dripping wet with your juices, to his lips and sucked one into his mouth, savoring the taste of you on his tongue. "Mmm, so sweet, such a nice treat from such a nice girl," he jeered, putting emphasis on the last two words, and boy was he in for it if he kept at this.

It was almost like he knew something snarky was going to come from your mouth so he cut you off with another hungry and frantic kiss, but this time you slid your tongue into his mouth, which caught him off guard. You could taste yourself on his tongue, which brought your level of arousal go to completely new heights.

His member was so painfully close to your entrance, so much so that if you just bucked your hips a certain way then the wait would be over but before you could attempt it he had already thrust himself inside of you.

"Oh! Jerome!" you uttered his name out through a breathless cry, and then immediately regretted it when it came out. His member stretched you wide and the sensation made you moan into his mouth which caused him to bite down on your lower lip again. He started his movements slow, sliding his member in and out at a teasingly sluggish pace. You wanted to rectify it so you hooked a leg around his waist as you thrust your hips into him.

"Shit," he whispered in a gruff tone, "it's taking me so well, like I knew it would."

He pulled away from your lips so he could clamp his mouth back down on your neck. He began moving his hips faster as you clenched onto his member tighter. You could feel him starting to shudder against your own writhing body. You rolled your hips harder into his and tugged at his shoulders before throwing your head back against the wall.

You continued to work your hips into his pulsating member, getting fucked so hard that your vision was fogged in the lustful haze of his enticement. You dipped your head down to suck and bite a few marks of your own onto his neck.

You found the spot above the pulsing vein in his neck and bit hard, sending him over the edge.

"Fuck," he murmured before a groan escaped low in his throat. He grasped both of your hips into his hands, nearly crushing them before he burst inside of you, filling you up with his hot come. Your second orgasm had crept up on you in the midst of his, your body started buzzing uncontrollably, eyes rolling back in your head as he continued to pump his member into you.

Once you finished, he withdrew from you slowly, his eyes staring down to where your bodies joined the entire time. He left one last kiss on your achingly sore neck before pulling back to get redressed. You stayed against the wall, just taking a moment to catch your breath and steady your body before pulling it away. You dressed yourself back up, avoiding eye contact with him as you did so.

"So," he started, that grin stuck on his face, "who's the boss?"

"Not you," you spat, wiggling your hips as you slipped your clothes back on.

"Aw c'mon gorgeous, don't be like that," he stepped over to you but you instantly moved away from him. "What cha going to tell him, hm? Because you failed miserably in your attempt to kill me, I've never seen anything so pathetic," he mocked.

"Oh shut the fuck up," you whipped your head back to glare at him, "I'll figure something out, but there's no way in hell I'm working for you," you turned your head back from him, muttering under your breath before leaving the alleyway.

"Eh, your loss," he shrugged before he shouted, "You know where to find me when you change your mind!"


End file.
